


Hell's Entertainment

by Angeltattoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Choking, Dark fic, Enemas, F/M, Fisting, Handcuffs, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual, Predicament Bondage, Psychological Torture, Rape, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, yep this is not going to be a nice fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltattoo/pseuds/Angeltattoo
Summary: Lucifer, in Castiel's vessel, has lost his favourite prisoner, Crowley, and is looking for a replacement. In Castiel's memories, he finds you, a girl who shared some intimate times with Cas in the past. Lucifer captures you, and plans to use you as Hell's latest entertainment.
Relationships: Casifer/reader, Castiel/Reader, Lucifer/reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first multi-chapter story on here, and I'm praying I can keep it updated at least semi regularly! Knowing my ADHD brain there may end up being waits between some chapters, but I'll try my best. Please feel free to comment with ideas, suggestions or specific kinks you want to see in future chapters!
> 
> This is going to be a dark fic. Don't read on if that's not for you. I don't condone any of what happens in this fic of course, this is all fantasy only. I'll update tags as needed.

Climbing into bed, you reached out to switch off the bedside lamp before snuggling down into the blankets and closing your eyes. It had been another one of those rough days, days when your past wouldn’t stop haunting you. Honestly, though, that was most days. It was impossible not to think about it when you saw some story on the news, or online, no matter how much you tried to brush it aside. 

You’d quit the hunter life almost a year ago now, after the incident. After your own careless mistake had caused the loss of innocent life, you’d convinced yourself that people would be safer without you on the job, but now you weren’t so sure. Constantly you would see stories of potential cases; disappearances, mystery animal attacks, unusual deaths. Every story haunted you, keeping you tossing and turning at night. So many lives lost that perhaps you could be preventing. 

And of course, you missed Castiel. 

You’d met him on a case when you’d bumped into the Winchesters and their angel friend, and had teamed up with them to get things solved faster. Almost instantly you’d fallen for the awkward angel, and your several days of flirting with him had somehow ended up with the two of you in the same bed. For the next several months, you’d seen each other regularly, and you’d taught Cas a lot about the world of dating and sex and love. After the incident you’d had, you’d said your goodbyes, but you missed him more with every day. 

Sighing heavily, you closed your eyes, trying to push the memories out of your mind. There was no point in dwelling on the past. You’d probably never see him again. 

Finally, after at least an hour of fidgeting, you drifted off to sleep. 

You were awoken in the middle of the night by a sound. Immediately you snapped awake, sitting bolt upright in bed. Holding your breath, you listened, frozen still. There were no more noises, but you weren’t about to doubt that you'd heard something. Those old hunter instincts wouldn’t allow you to ignore it. 

Slipping silently from the bed, you opened your bedside drawer as quietly as possible, carefully removing the gun that you kept concealed there. You loaded the gun, wincing at the noise, before creeping towards the door. Perhaps you were being paranoid, and you’d simply heard something in a dream, but experience had taught you not to take chances. 

The bedroom door scraped softly over the carpet as you pushed it open. Holding your breath, you stepped out into the hall. 

Movement flashed in the corner of your eye, and you whirled towards it, lightning quick with adrenaline; a man stood in your hallway, grinning at you as you aimed the gun at him. “Well, that’s not very friendly.” 

“Who are you?” you snapped. “What the fuck are you doing in my house?” 

The man’s eyes flickered to black pools. “Hate to break it to you, but that gun isn’t gonna do shit against me.” 

Your stomach dropped. A demon. What would a demon want with you? 

“I know what you are,” you said, keeping your hands steady on the gun despite knowing it would have no effect. “I know you’re a demon.” 

“Hm. Interesting. And I happen to know that your name is Y/N, and that you used to be a hunter, and that you had a little fling with an angel named Castiel once upon a time.” 

Your eyes widened. There went any hope that this was random. Clearly this demon wanted something from you. Before you could ask any questions, someone grabbed you from behind, an arm wrapping around your throat, and the demon in front of you lunged forward, snatching the gun from your hand and knocking it to the floor. 

You kicked and struggled, thrashing around in the iron grip that held you, but the pressure on your throat didn’t ease, your captor’s strength far outmatching yours. It didn’t take long before you could feel yourself weakening, black spots dancing in front of your eyes, your lungs aching for oxygen. You could feel your limbs growing weaker, your struggles slowing down as the darkness enveloped you, your ears ringing, your vision fading. Finally, the darkness took over, and you dropped into the black pit of unconsciousness. 

The darkness greeted you again when you woke. With a groan, you opened your eyes, blinking several times; still dark. Your throat felt bruised and sore, your shoulders stiff. Your mouth was painfully dry, and you could taste rough fabric. 

For the first time, you noticed that you were upright, the pain in your shoulders increasing with every second, and there was painful pressure against your wrists too, digging into your skin. Eventually, the fogginess in your head lifted. You were handcuffed to the ceiling, and gagged, and there was something over your head, some sort of bag or sack. You could just about see tiny pinpricks of light piercing the material. 

For several long moments, you stayed silent, listening. No sound, no movement. You had to be alone. You tugged on the cuffs, and winced. There was no budging them. 

Perhaps ten minutes later, you heard the sound of a door being unlocked and then opening; it sounded like a heavy steel door. “You awake yet?” came a voice, and you briefly debated staying silent, but the ache in your shoulders was killing you. You let out a muffled sound behind the gag, and jerked against the cuffs again. 

The chains were lowered, your wrists grabbed. “Now if I were you, I wouldn’t try anything, because there’s four demons in this room right now and plenty more outside it,” said the voice as one of your wrists was released, and though you ached to fight back, you stayed reluctantly obedient as he pulled your wrists behind your back, cuffing them again there. Grabbing your arm, the demon holding you dragged you forward out of the room. 

You were led down what you presumed to be a corridor, and then turned around a corner and down another one. One more turn, and then you were led forward a little further before being stopped, and forced to your knees. The floor was hard beneath you, and you winced. 

The hood was suddenly pulled off your head, and you squinted as your eyes adjusted to the light. Finally, things came into focus, and your heart skipped a beat. 

Castiel. 

He sat on a throne at one end of the enormous room you were in, still in that familiar trench coat and tie. You glanced around the room, taking in the high ceiling, the brick walls and pillars, and the demons milling around. There was a cage in the corner, or more like a sort of nook set into the wall with bars at the front, and what looked to you like a heavy steel collar and metal shackles chained to one of the pillars. 

“Y/N,” Cas greeted you, getting to his feet. He didn’t look like Cas, you realised now. Sure, he had the same face, the same piercing blue eyes, the same tousled dark hair, but he wasn’t the Castiel you knew. Something about his voice, his posture, the expression on his face. He strode towards you, crouching in front of you and pulling the gag down around your neck. 

“Cas,” you rasped, your mouth still dry, and you cleared your sore throat, wincing. “What’s going on?” 

Cas grinned, but it wasn’t the awkward familiar grin you recognised. It was cruel, cold, malicious. “Cas isn’t home right now,” he told you, without the deep gravelly voice of the angel you loved. “You might have heard of me, though. The name’s Lucifer.”

Your breath caught in your throat. “Lucifer?” 

“The devil himself. Welcome to Hell.” 

You shook your head, struggling to find the words. “What... how... what the hell is going on?”

“You don’t need to worry about the details,” Lucifer replied as he straightened up. “It’s all a long story, anyway. Just another one of the Winchester’s screw ups. You could have carried on blissfully unaware, but unfortunately for you, my little pet escaped.” He nodded to the chains attached to the pillar. “I needed a replacement. So I had a dig through Castiel’s memories for inspiration, and I found you. Apparently my little bro managed to actually get laid! I figured it was time for a little reunion.” 

Your heart was racing, slamming against your ribs. “Listen, I don’t know what the fuck you want with me, but I haven’t seen Cas in a year. I don’t even hunt any more. I’m not involved in any of this.” 

Lucifer sat back down on his throne, leaning back and looking down on you. “All I want is a little fun. If there’s one thing Hell’s missing right now, it’s a little entertainment.” He nodded to the demons standing either side of you. “Bring her over here.” 

The demons grabbed your arms, yanking you to your feet as you began to kick and struggle. “Hey!” you cried out as you fought their hold. “What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!” You were thrown roughly to your knees at the foot of the throne, and Lucifer grabbed your hair, yanking your head up and back to face him as he leaned in. 

“I’m going to make this clear for you,” he whispered as you met his gaze defiantly. “You are now my slave. Your job is to bring pleasure and entertainment to me, and to anyone else whom I allow to make use of you, and to suffer for me.” 

Icy cold fear gripped your heart, twisting in your stomach. “I’m not doing anything for you,” you retorted, though there was a waver in your voice. 

Lucifer laughed. “Oh, you will. I can make you do anything I want without even touching you. Perks of being an archangel. But I’m not going to force you with my grace unless I really need to. It’s much more fun to watch you struggle while I slowly break you.” 

Your eyes widened as he began unzipping his pants, your heart beating faster as you tried to pull away, his hand in your hair stopping you. “Stop,” you whispered, your horror increasing as you realised what he wanted. “No. You can’t do this! Let me go!” 

Lucifer pulled his cock free, holding you still easily. “Open your mouth, or I’ll open it for you,” he growled. You kept your mouth clamped shut, and he sighed, reaching out with his free hand to pinch your nose, cutting off your air. “I don’t care how long it takes. Eventually you’ll realise you can’t win.” 

You continued to struggle, not willing to go down without a fight, your knees feeling bruised against the concrete floor. Eventually, you were forced to open your mouth, taking in a gulp of air, and immediately Lucifer pulled your head down, shoving his cock into your mouth. You choked, trying to bite him despite knowing that it wouldn’t get you anywhere, but you found yourself physically unable to, some kind of invisible force holding your mouth open as he began to fuck into your throat. Presumably, it was Lucifer using his powers to prevent you from biting down. 

Even before he started you had been short on oxygen after he’d held your nose shut, and now with his cock thrusting into your throat, your lungs were aching, and you were beginning to feel dizzy. Your struggles now were nothing to do with your pride, they were simply automatic, and you were running on instinct, fighting to breathe. 

Lucifer pulled your head back just enough for you to haul in a few frantic breaths through your nose before shoving back into your throat again. You choked, gagging, tears burning your eyes. He groaned, his grip on your hair almost painful. “Holy shit. If I’d known your throat felt this good, I would have brought you here sooner.” He held you down until black spots danced in front of your eyes, before pulling you back again. All you could do was concentrate on breathing at every opportunity, trying to relax your throat; it felt like that would be giving in, but right now, you’d do anything to make this a little more bearable. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Lucifer released your hair, shoving you backwards. You fell back onto your shoulder, coughing and retching, your chest heaving as you hauled in precious oxygen. 

“Get her up,” Lucifer snapped, and two demons grabbed you roughly under your arms, hauling you onto your feet, holding you upright as you swayed momentarily, weak from lack of oxygen. “Uncuff her.” 

The handcuffs were released, and you rubbed your wrists, starting to feel a little steadier. Your wrists were bruised and sore, one of them bleeding from where the handcuffs had dug in, and now the horror of what had happened was truly hitting you. You could feel yourself beginning to shake, nausea rolling in your stomach. Lucifer simply sat and smiled, casual as anything. “You raped me,” you whispered hoarsely. 

“I’ve spent too much time in the past waiting around for consent just to possess a vessel, I’m not going to do it for anything else,” he replied. “Now. Take your clothes off.” 

Despite the overwhelming shame and fear, you forced yourself to stand up straight and look him in the eyes. “No,” you said firmly, though there was a slight tremor in your voice. 

Lucifer shrugged. “Fair enough. You can say no. But your choices have consequences.” 

You clenched your hands into fists at your sides, trying to conceal the fact that they were shaking. “Such as?” 

“If you take your clothes off now, I’ll allow you to sleep later. Time isn’t really a thing in hell, it works a little differently, but I know it was the middle of the night when we grabbed you, and I’m sure you’re tired. When I’m done with you, you can sleep. If you say no, then you can keep your clothes on, but you won’t sleep for days. Every time you start to drift off, one of my demons will make use of your mouth, and fuck your throat, and we’ll keep it up until you eventually pass out from sheer exhaustion. So, because I’m generous, I’ll give you a chance to change your mind. Do you want to take your clothes off?” 

You swallowed hard. Then, trembling, you began removing your pyjama top. 

“Good choice,” Lucifer said approvingly. “Do it slowly.” 

Face burning with humiliation, you slowly removed your top, revealing your breasts to the room. You tossed the pyjama top on the floor, and then reached down for the soft fabric pyjama bottoms you were wearing. “Turn around,” Lucifer ordered, and you almost broke then, but you swallowed your pride and turned, showing off your ass as you slid the pyjama bottoms over your hips and down your legs. When you straightened up, you were wearing nothing but your thin cotton panties. 

“Keep those on,” Lucifer ordered, “and get on your hands and knees, facing away from me.” 

Every part of you screamed to disobey, but you saw no way out. For a long moment, you hesitated, before finally, slowly, dropping to your knees. 

“Good girl,” Lucifer praised, and you gritted your teeth, fury burning low in your stomach. “Now isn’t that a pretty sight.” 

He got to his feet, and you heard him stop just behind you. He knelt, placing a hand on your bare back, pushing down between your shoulder blades until you dropped down onto your elbows, your forehead touching the cold concrete floor. Lucifer’s hand glided back up over your back, coming to rest on your ass, squeezing lightly. “Now that’s a nice ass.” 

“Fuck you,” you hissed, feeling sick with rage and hatred. “You’re going to burn for this. Devil or not, I’ll find a way.” 

Lucifer laughed. “Fighting talk, I like it.” His hand slid down further, fingers rubbing gently between your legs over the thin material of your panties, and you suddenly snapped. 

You kicked out behind you, hard, feeling your foot collide with something solid, and then moved to leap to your feet, but within seconds, several demons were on top of you, grabbing you, holding you down in position. You barely had a chance to move, and you cursed internally.

“Well that wasn’t very nice,” Lucifer said behind you. “If I wasn’t an angel, that probably would have hurt. I’m going to have to punish you for that later.” 

“Fuck you!” you shrieked, jerking and struggling in the grip of the demons, though it got you nowhere. There were hands everywhere, hands on your back, and holding your head down, your wrists pinned against the floor, your legs held apart. You could barely move an inch, and you felt horribly exposed. “Let me go! I’ll fucking kill you!” 

There was the sound of tearing fabric as your underwear was literally ripped off you, and you felt the head of Lucifer’s cock lining up with your exposed pussy. You continued to scream, fighting the hands that held you. “Don’t you dare, don’t you fucking dare! Stop! No!” 

Lucifer’s cock slammed into you, and you screamed. You were unprepared, and it burned, filling you up painfully. For a minute longer you kept up your struggles before finally falling still, your shouting and cursing dying down as you grew exhausted from the effort. There was no point fighting anyway, your logical brain told you, but you were horribly ashamed of giving in, and even more ashamed when you finally began to cry, your tears dripping onto the concrete. “Fuck you,” you whispered once more, as your tears flowed freely. 

“Aww, what’s wrong?” Lucifer mocked as he thrust inside you, deep and slow. “Run out of fighting spirit already?” 

You didn’t answer, closing your eyes and trying to block out the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of you. The same cock that had slid inside you slowly and gently so many times, along with Cas’s hands on your skin, his rough, gravelly voice in your ear. Your body jerked as you began to sob with silent tears, your despair growing with every thrust inside you. Slowly Lucifer picked up the pace, and no matter how badly you wanted to forget what was happening, every moment was seared into your mind. The hands on your skin, the drag of the cock inside you, the pain of your knees on the rough ground.

“I’m gonna come inside you,” Lucifer groaned as he fucked you. “Gonna make you mine. My little pet.” 

His thrusts got faster still, his dick ramming painfully against your cervix, and eventually he spilled inside you with a moan. You cried even harder, hating yourself for it. “Fuck, you’re tight,” he panted as he pulled out. “I can’t believe my socially awkward brother managed to get with someone like you. He didn’t do so bad.” 

He gave your ass a sharp slap as he pulled out, and you heard him getting to his feet. “A deal’s a deal. You’ll get your rest. Put her in the cage.” 

Cage? 

You were dragged to your feet, and you struggled half-heartedly as you were pulled over towards the cage set into the wall that you'd seen when you'd been brought in. You knew struggling would make no difference, and you were exhausted, but you hated the thought of doing any of this willingly. The demons shoved you down into the cage, the door slamming behind you. 

Inside it was a couple of thin, old looking pillows, a small, threadbare blanket, and a bucket. You had a horrible feeling you knew what the bucket was for. 

You turned to look back out through the bars, but Lucifer had already turned away from you, sitting on the throne and pulling out a mobile phone, focused on the screen like he didn’t have a care in the world. You thought about calling out to him, screaming and hitting the bars, making as much noise as possible, but you would only be wearing yourself out. Reluctantly, you turned back to the pillows and blanket. You adjusted the pillows before lying down, forced to curl up slightly in the cramped space, and pulled the thin blanket over you, facing away from the throne room towards the back wall where no one could see you cry. 

Through your tears, you tried to think logically. You couldn’t fight back against the devil, not alone, not in here. Perhaps you should try to behave, do everything you were told, and hope that an opportunity would come. 

But what if it didn’t? You couldn’t bear the thought of taking whatever he was going to do without a fight. 

Shivering a little, you pulled the blanket closer around your shoulders. The pillows were horribly uncomfortable, and your throat felt bruised and sore. Swallowing was agony, and you could feel the stickiness of cum drying on your inner thighs; you wiped at it with the blanket, trying to get rid of the worst of it. 

Sleep didn’t come easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day, and you need to start learning the ropes. It might take a few lessons to sink in.

Eventually, you drifted off out of sheer exhaustion. You weren’t sure how long you slept, but you were awoken suddenly by something clanging against the bars of the cage. With a cry, you shot upright, whirling around. 

One of the demons was grinning at you. “Rise and shine, sweetheart,” he said, peering in. “Lucifer wants you ready when he gets here. You’ve got two minutes to do whatever business you’ve gotta do.” He nodded to the bucket meaningfully, then turned and left you alone again. 

The memories of yesterday flooded back in a rush. You looked towards the bucket, feeling a little sick. The last thing you wanted to do was use it, but you were desperate to go. It looked as though your only option was to grit your teeth and get on with it. 

It was every bit as humiliating as you’d expected. A minute after you’d finished, your cage was unlocked. “Bring the bucket with you,” one of the demons instructed. “You can empty it each morning. I’ll show you where.” 

You crawled from the cage, reaching back in to grab the bucket, and climbed to your feet. One demon laid a hand on your shoulder, two more accompanying you as you were led out of the throne room and down a corridor, the floor cold on your bare feet. You were taken to a fairly small, dark concrete room, faintly lit by strip lights set into the ceiling. The floor sloped downwards from the door towards a drain on the far side of the room, and there were metal showerheads at intervals on the walls. It was far from the cheeriest place you'd showered; even crappy motel room bathrooms beat this by a mile.

One of the demons stepped past you into the room, removing the cover from the drain. “Tip the bucket down there, and then shower,” he told you bluntly, before moving to one side of the room and leaning against the wall. Evidently he was going to watch. 

Nervously, you padded across the room and tipped the contents of the bucket down the drain, wrinkling your nose. Setting it down, you walked over to one of the showers. There was a bar of soap sitting in a little nook in the wall, along with a small bottle of shampoo, and you realised that there was only one faucet on the shower, presumably for on and off. All the other showers looked the same. Apparently there was no temperature control. 

You turned on the faucet, and the water sprayed out, a fairly weak pressure. Tentatively, you stuck your hand into the shower, finding the water cool, somewhere between lukewarm and cold. 

“Get on with it,” the demon snapped. “You have five minutes.” 

Trying to fight back tears, you stepped into the stream, shivering as you picked up the soap and began to wash yourself, spending extra time between your legs. Feeling the demon’s gaze on you, you tried to keep your body angled away from him, concealing yourself as much as possible. You washed your hair as fast as you could, and had only just finished rinsing when the demon spoke again. “That’s enough. Turn off the shower.” 

You turned off the water, and stood trembling, arms wrapped around yourself as another demon entered the room and held out a towel to you. It was small, the texture unpleasantly rough, but you wrapped it around yourself, relieved to be able to cover yourself even a little. “For fuck’s sake, do I have to spell it out for you?” the demon in the corner snapped. “We’re on a time limit here, we’re not sitting around waiting for you to air dry.” 

Shaking, you began to rub yourself dry, trying not to think about being watched as you rubbed a little warmth back into your skin. When you were done, you passed back the towel to the demon who had handed it to you, and the one in the corner approached you, grabbing your shoulder and leading you out and back to the throne room. He guided you to the pillar with the chains attached, forcing you onto your knees there, and though you longed to fight back, you stayed still, allowing him to fasten the heavy steel collar around your neck and the shackles around your wrists, loosely chained together. 

You had decided not to fight, not yet, anyway. You’d only exhaust yourself. Instead, you would stay silent, and stay as unreacting as possible. You’d give no one the satisfaction of seeing you break down or beg, not Lucifer, not the demons, no one. 

You knelt for a few minutes, trying not to shift around too much despite the pain in your knees from kneeling on the solid floor. Eventually, Lucifer entered the room, and you averted your gaze, staring at the floor and trying to ignore the anxiety twisting in your stomach. 

Lucifer sat down on his throne. “Crawl over here, little slave.” 

You hesitated, just long enough to test him, before finally crawling forward. The chains were long enough to reach the throne with just a little room to spare, and you knelt in front of him; he laid a hand on your head, guiding you forward between his legs. “Are you hungry?” 

You stayed silent, not answering, though your stomach felt hollow with hunger. “Answer me, or you won’t get fed,” Lucifer snapped. 

“Yes,” you whispered. 

“Yes, Master.” 

You swallowed your pride. “Yes, Master,” you repeated, your voice sullen. 

“You will speak when spoken to, but only when spoken to. You will refer to me as Master when you speak, and any of my demons as Sir or Ma’am. Understand?” 

Keeping your tone dull and neutral, you replied, “yes, Master.”

“Hm. Enthusiasm will be the next lesson, I think.” Lucifer snapped his fingers, and a demon rushed forward, handing him something, but with your head lowered, you couldn’t see what it was. Lucifer held something out to you, bringing it into your field of vision. A buttered slice of toast. You reached up to take it. 

“Hands down,” he snapped. “Use your mouth.” 

Fighting the anger growing within you, you took a bite from the toast. It wasn’t easy to eat, since you hadn’t had a drink since before you had been taken, and your mouth was still horribly dry. Still, you were famished, and you forced the toast down slowly. It seemed this single slice was all you were getting. 

“Good girl. Back to the pillar. You can sit if you want, no need to kneel. I’m not unreasonable.” 

You crawled back to the pillar, sitting down with your shoulder leaning against it. One of the demons set down a bowl of water in front of you. 

Feeling yourself turn red, you looked down at the bowl. Drinking from that was the last thing you wanted to do, but you were so thirsty. No doubt you would be punished for using your hands. 

Slowly, tentatively, you got onto your knees, leaning down to the bowl. You quickly found that lapping like a dog didn’t work, and you were forced to sort of combine lapping and slurping in a humiliating display to be able to drink. When you were done, you forced yourself not to look up at the eyes you knew were watching you from probably almost everyone in the room, instead curling against the pillar again, hugging your knees close to your chest, covering as much of your body as possible. You tried to block out the thoughts swirling in your mind, closing your eyes, trying to imagine you were back home, but with the weight of the chains and the cold hard floor beneath you, it didn't exactly help.

It was a little while before Lucifer spoke to you again. He got to his feet, making his way over to you. “Stand up.” 

After another long hesitation, you got to your feet, flinching at the chill of the cold chains brushing against your skin. “Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing,” he said quietly. “I’m expecting you to follow orders promptly. You’ve already got one punishment, don’t make me give you another.” 

He placed a hand on your shoulder, guiding you back over to the throne. “Put your hands on the throne, and push your ass out,” he ordered, and you did as you were told, biting your lip hard to try and hold back the protests on your tongue. Lucifer laid his hands on your hips, adjusting your stance. “Legs further apart.” 

You shifted your feet, and felt Lucifer’s hands leave you. You tried to slow your breathing down, fighting the fear that fluttered in your stomach, your muscles tense with nerves. “Keep your position and don’t move, or I’ll make this far worse,” Lucifer said behind you, and your fear grew; you closed your eyes, trying to take deep breaths, fighting to stay calm. 

Something whistled through the air behind you, a hot stripe of pain flaring across your ass, and you screamed, almost breaking position instantly. Somehow you managed to remain in place, breathing hard, and you heard Lucifer laugh. “You like my cane?” 

He swung again, and you bit down on your lip hard enough to make it bleed in an effort to silence your cry. It only took one more hit for you to cry out again, though, and it took every scrap of strength you possessed to keep your position. 

The next blow was right on top of the first one, and you broke. You turned away instinctively to dodge the next hit, falling backwards onto the throne, and to your horror, you could feel tears on your cheeks. Lucifer simply shook his head, watching you, and you caught sight of the thin, long cane in his hand. “Aw, you broke already? I'm disappointed. Or did you just want more?” 

Something in you finally snapped.

“Fuck you,” you hissed, getting to your feet, trembling with rage and fear. “You knew I wouldn’t stay still, you would have just kept hitting me until I moved. Well, I’m not doing a damn thing you say. I’ll fight you every fucking second. I hope you burn.”

Lucifer smiled coldly. “Good for you. It’s so much more fun when you fight back.” He nodded to a couple of the demons nearby, standing and watching. “Get her back into position.” 

You screeched and kicked and fought like a wild animal as you were grabbed, despite knowing it was hopeless. In moments you were bent back over the throne, held down by several pairs of hands once more as Lucifer moved in close behind you; you kicked out, and one of your ankles was grabbed. “No!” you shrieked, hearing the sound of pants being unzipped. “Don’t fucking touch me!” 

You weren’t expecting Lucifer to slam his cock into your ass, completely dry. 

You tried to scream, but the sound caught in your throat. The pain was like nothing you’d ever experienced before. Behind you, Lucifer groaned. “Fuck, that’s tight. It doesn’t even feel good, but it’s worth it to hear you scream.” 

He pulled back and then thrust in again, and you wailed, nauseous from the searing agony. Unable to move, all you could do was sob as Lucifer began fucking you, ignoring your cries. It felt like hot steel being rammed inside you, your tight hole burning, pain running up your spine. “Stop!” you shrieked, all thoughts of your pride forgotten. “Please... oh god, please, please stop...” 

Lucifer didn’t stop, didn’t let up for a moment, and all you could do was cry, your chest heaving with harsh sobs. You couldn't hold it back any more. The pain, the fear, the humiliation, it was too much to bear, and finally, you let it out. “Please,” you pleaded uselessly between tears, whispering the words over and over again desperately. “Please, stop, stop...” 

The pain was making you dizzy. Lucifer was thrusting faster, hands gripping your waist. Castiel’s hands. 

Lucifer groaned as he came, the same noise Castiel would have made, and you only cried harder. Finally he pulled out, the sharp pain fading to a dull, burning ache that made you feel sick, nausea rising in your throat. After barely a moment to catch your breath, the cane came down again. 

If the demons hadn’t been holding you, you would have collapsed. By this point your throat was too sore to scream; you simply groaned from the pain as Lucifer brought the cane down, again and again, your ass on fire with agony. Your legs trembled beneath you, your breathing harsh and panicked, every blow causing you to cry harder, fresh tears dripping onto the seat of the throne beneath you. 

After what felt like an eternity, Lucifer dropped the cane, and the demons released you; you slumped to the floor, shaking and exhausted, curling in on yourself. Lucifer grabbed your hair, yanking your head up to look at him. “Now, I’m going to put you back in your cage for a little while,” he told you, “and if you can prove to me that you can behave when I next let you out, and show me a little more enthusiasm, then I’ll heal you. Understand?” 

Instead of answering, you simply sobbed. Lucifer smacked you, hard around the face. “Understand?” 

You forced the words out through your tears. “Yes, Master.” 

He released the chain connecting your collar to the pillar, but kept the steel collar and shackles in place. Still gripping your hair, he dragged you over to the cage, shoving you inside and shutting the door behind you. You immediately turned away towards the back wall, pulling the threadbare blanket around you, lying on your side to avoid putting any pressure on your bruised ass. Curled up in the corner, you shook with sobs. 

It had been such a short time ago you’d been home, getting ready for bed, settling into comfy sheets in your soft pyjamas, and now here you were in a tiny cage in chains, in literal Hell with the literal devil, in horrendous pain, humiliated and ashamed and with no idea how to escape, or if you ever could. 

No, you couldn’t think like that. You had to escape. Someone would come for you. Someone had to come for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments so far, they really help motivate me to write! Please feel free to suggest kinks or things you want to see happen!
> 
> Side note, I also have a side blog on tumblr (not sharing my main blog here for obvious reasons) where I talk about my kinky real life experiences, it's called kinkybisexualmess. I don't post super often, but I did just post an account of a very intense roleplay I did a few years ago, so go check it out if you're bored maybe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be rewarded, it seems you're going to have to learn how to earn it. It won't be easy, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is kinda short, but I struggled with it a bit, I've been distracted and had a lot going on. Anyway, I eventually managed it! Thank you to the people who've commented so far, the comments really motivate me, and thank you to the people with ideas and suggestions, I'll definitely put them in when I feel like the timing is right. Keep letting me know your kinks or suggestions if you have any!

It was hard to tell how much time had passed, but when your cage was finally opened, you were almost relieved. “Come here, little puppy,” Lucifer ordered, and you dragged yourself up onto your hands and knees, crawling from the cage. Lucifer clipped a chain leash onto the front of your steel collar, tugging on it gently, and you crawled after him, your cheeks flushed with humiliation. 

Lucifer led you back to his throne, sitting down on it, and you knelt at his feet. “Turn around,” he ordered, and you turned to face away from him. “A few of my demons would like to make use of your mouth. Behave and put the effort in, and I might heal you.” 

You felt sick at his words, your stomach lurching horribly. You couldn’t do that. You wouldn’t. 

One of the demons approached you, and you tensed. For a brief moment, you considered fighting back, but that was easier said than done when you were in so much pain. You desperately wanted Lucifer to heal you, and so when the first demon unzipped his pants, his cock hard in front of your face, you pushed back your pride, took a deep breath, leaned in and took him into your mouth. 

If you were going to do it, then you might as well put the effort in, even though you hated yourself for it. Reluctantly you began working your tongue around the dick in your mouth, licking and sucking, paying attention to the head and trying to take in as much as possible until you were just starting to gag, without thinking too hard about what was happening. Perhaps if you did a good job, it would be over sooner, anyway. “Oh, yeah, that’s a good blowjob,” the demon groaned. “She’s definitely trying.” 

“Good to know,” you heard Lucifer say behind you. “Keep working hard, pet, and I might even be nice to you for the rest of the day.” 

You ignored him, trying to block out his voice. 

Eventually the demon grew impatient, grabbing your hair and pulling your head down, fucking your throat so hard you could barely breathe. For a few moments, you panicked, struggling instinctively at the lack of oxygen, suddenly worried about what might happen if you threw up. “Ease up a little,” Lucifer warned after a minute, and you were surprised, only for him to add, “it’s no fun if she passes out. And no one gets to ruin my little pet except me.” 

The demon slowed his thrusts, to your immense relief, allowing you to take quick, harsh breaths through your nose in between. When he finally finished, your throat was extremely sore, your eyes burning with tears. Wrinkling your nose at the taste, you forced yourself to swallow. 

Lucifer materialised a thick cushion out of thin air after that, allowing you to kneel on it, and you sighed in relief; your knees had been starting to feel bruised and sore. The next demon to approach you was in a female vessel, and she grabbed your hair, tilting your head back and standing over your face, burying it in her pussy. You’d thankfully done this before, though it had been a while, and you began running your tongue across her folds and over her clit, glad for the chance to rest your throat. Already though, your jaw was beginning to ache. 

By the fifth demon, the pain in your jaw was unbearable. You weren’t sure what was worse; when you had to work hard, or when the demon using you simply held your head in place and fucked your mouth. By now your jaw was far too sore for you to do much, and the current demon was using you like a fleshlight, fucking into your sore throat with no regard for you. When he finished, you could barely stay upright, your legs aching, your body weak from exhaustion and lack of oxygen. 

“Good girl,” Lucifer praised. “You’ve done very well, pet. Come here.” He tugged on the leash, and you turned around. “Sit there for a moment and rest your head on my knee, I’ll heal you very soon.” 

Too drained to reply, you simply sat down on the floor between Lucifer’s legs, leaning your head on his thigh and closing your eyes. 

For perhaps half an hour Lucifer let you sit there, messing around on his tablet which he seemed a little addicted to, occasionally speaking to demons who had questions or statements which would frequently cause him to sigh and snap at whoever was speaking, sending them scurrying away. You sat still, trying to ignore the ache in your jaw and the pain in your ass, and trying to imagine that it was Castiel’s knee you were leaning against. 

Finally Lucifer tugged on your leash to get your attention. “So. Have you learned to be good for me?” 

Swallowing hard, you whispered, “yes, Master.” 

“Do you deserve to be healed, do you think?” 

“I think so, Master.” 

Lucifer laid two fingers on your forehead, and you sighed in relief as your pain faded, your ass healed, the ache in your jaw subsiding. “Now, what do you say?” 

“Thank you, Master,” you said reluctantly. Now that the pain was gone, you were beginning to hate yourself even more for being so pliant and submissive, but there was no point in putting yourself through new suffering all over again now. 

“You’re welcome. Now that you’re healed, I can give you your gift.” Lucifer reached into his pocket, removing a medium sized black butt plug, and a small bottle of lube. “These are for you,” he said, holding them out. 

Rage and hatred burned low in your stomach as you took them. “I want you to put that in now, and you’ll keep it in,” he told you, releasing the chain between your cuffs with a single touch, the links of steel falling away with the power of his grace. “You can take it out in your cage when you need to use the bathroom, but other than that, it stays in.” 

You stared down at the plug. It was heavy, and something bounced around inside it, perhaps a steel ball or something. How much of this humiliation would you have to endure? 

“Are you going to put it in, or do I have to hold you down and force you and then punish you again?” 

Cursing him internally, you opened the lube, pouring a generous amount over the plug. It wasn’t overly big, and you should be able to get it in without needing a warm up first. Kneeling on the cold floor, you reached back, pressing the plug against your tight hole and pushing it in, slowly and gently, until it slid into place. You noticed as soon as you shifted position afterwards that the steel ball inside it bounced around with every movement, like vibrations, and you gasped. 

Lucifer grinned down at you, unzipping his pants and freeing his hard cock before tugging gently on your leash. “Come up here and ride my cock.” 

Every part of you screamed to fight. To say no. But where would that get you? At this point, it was obvious that no matter what you said or did, it would happen anyway. It was up to you how much punishment you endured, though. 

You had no choice. All you had to do was survive. Someone would rescue you, eventually, surely. 

Slowly, you got to your feet. The enormous throne was big enough for you to climb onto his lap, straddling him, and you took hold of his cock to line it up before slowly sinking down onto him, gasping as he filled you. Once you had taken him all the way, you paused, giving yourself a moment to adjust; with the plug inside you as well, you felt extremely full. Lucifer allowed you a few seconds before slapping your ass lightly in warning, and you began to move, lifting yourself up and down on his cock. You could feel the vibrations in the plug as you moved, and it actually felt quite pleasurable, though you would never admit it.

You kept your head low and your gaze averted, but Lucifer wasn’t happy with that, and tugged on the leash. “Look at me.” 

Tears stung your eyes as you lifted your head, reluctantly meeting Lucifer’s gaze. You took in once more those familiar, dazzling blue eyes, that beautiful face, the scruffy dark hair, and you ached for Castiel, for him to speak in that gravelly voice and hold you and tell you he was here, that you were safe. For a moment, you could almost imagine that this was him. 

“That’s a good little pet,” Lucifer praised, the sound of his voice shattering the illusion. “You’ll soon learn your place, won’t you?” 

You closed your eyes, but Lucifer brought his palm down hard on your ass, and you yelped. “Keep your eyes open,” he ordered. “That’s better.” 

Your thighs were beginning to burn from the effort of bouncing up and down, your knees a little sore on the hard surface of the throne’s seat, when to your surprise, Lucifer ordered you up and off him. As soon as you lifted yourself off his lap, he ordered you back on top of him facing the other way, out towards the room. 

The position was a little awkward, but you soon managed it, your hands braced on the armrests of the throne, Lucifer’s cock back inside you. Almost every eye in the room was on you; there were a couple of guards either side of the throne, turning their heads to watch, and more at the back of the room, enjoying the show. As you rocked up and down, Lucifer reached a hand around and between your legs, his fingers finding your clit, beginning to rub it in slow, gentle circles. 

“You’re getting very wet,” Lucifer commented, his breath warm on your ear. “I think you’re enjoying yourself.” 

You shook your head, your tears beginning to flow freely now. “No,” you sobbed. 

“I think you are.” Lucifer’s fingers slid a little lower, to the point where his dick was sliding in and out of you, gathering your wetness before he withdrew his hand and held his fingers up to your lips. “Open your mouth.” 

After the briefest hesitation, you followed his command, all your fighting spirit gone for now, and Lucifer pushed his fingers into your mouth. “Lick them clean,” he ordered, and you ran your tongue around them, tasting yourself there. “Good little pet. See how wet you are?” 

Finally he removed his fingers from your mouth and returned them to your clit, rubbing a little harder. “Maybe I should breed you,” he growled. “I can stop you getting pregnant with my grace, but perhaps I shouldn’t bother.” Dropping your leash, he laid his left hand on your stomach, pressing down on it with his palm. “Fill you up, put a little nephilim baby in here. I wonder how you’d feel knowing you were carrying the child of Lucifer inside you. Oh, now that’s tempting.” 

“No, please,” you whispered, horrified. “Please don’t, please...” 

“Hm, I suppose I shouldn’t. There’s no telling what something that powerful inside you would do to you. You might not even survive the pregnancy, so I suppose I’ll let you out of that one for now. Nice fantasy, though.” 

_Thank god._ A moment ago, you hadn’t been able to think of anything worse than your current situation, but being forced to carry Lucifer’s child? That would be worse. 

As much as you tried to ignore it, you couldn’t deny that Lucifer’s touch on your clit was becoming pleasurable, the firm rubbing of his fingers and the drag of his cock sinking in and out of you causing that familiar heat and pressure to curl low in your stomach and down your aching thighs. Lucifer seemed to be able to tell, his fingers speeding up a little as he whispered, “are you going to come for me, my little pet?” 

Biting your lip, you struggled to contain a moan, the pleasure close to its peak. “Make sure you ask me first,” Lucifer warned, “because if you come without my permission, I’ll cane that pussy until it bleeds.” 

Flinching at the threat, you forced out, “please... please can I come?” 

Lucifer’s fingers paused their rubbing to pinch your clit painfully, and you yelped. “How about you try that again?” he asked, resuming his rubbing in circles. 

Taking a deep, shaky breath, you tried again. “Please may I come, Master?” 

“Not yet.” 

You actually whimpered, and immediately felt your face heat with shame and embarrassment. Lucifer laughed. “Aw, does it feel good?” 

The pressure was ready to burst, and you tightened your grip on the arms of the throne. The last thing you wanted to do was beg, but your orgasm was threatening to spill free any moment, and his threats of caning your pussy had terrified you. You would do anything not to have to face that. “Please, Master, please can I come...” 

He ignored you. “Oh god, please, Master, I need to come, please please let me come...” 

“Now there’s the enthusiasm I was looking for,” Lucifer said behind you. “Good girl. Yes, you can come.” 

You couldn’t hold back your cry of pleasure as you came on his cock, pussy clenching him around him, causing him to groan close to your ear. The pleasure travelled through you in waves, pulsing through you before finally fading, leaving you oversensitive, flinching away from Lucifer’s fingers. 

“Up,” he ordered, and you got to your feet as he grabbed your leash again. “Down on your knees, facing me.” 

You did so, your legs shaking a little from the force of your orgasm. “Open your mouth.” 

You expected Lucifer to pull your head down onto his cock, but instead he used his own hand to quickly finish himself off, hot cum splashing over your face and into your open mouth. Instinctively you tried to jerk back, but his hand on the leash stopped you, and you knew better than to close your mouth. Screwing your eyes shut, you knelt and waited for him to finish, wrinkling your nose at the taste. 

“That’s a good girl,” he panted at last, and you closed your mouth, swallowing and feeling a little sick. “I think you’ve earned yourself a little reward.” 

He called over one of the demons, handing him your leash. “Put her back in the cage, and give her water and something to eat.” 

The demon forced you to crawl over to your cage with a tug on the leash, which he removed as you crawled into the small concrete space. He reattached the chain between your wrists, before setting down two silver bowls in front of you, one containing water, the other containing plain rice and some vegetables mixed in with it. Then he slammed the cage door shut, clicking the lock into place, and left you alone again. 

The first thing you did was grab your blanket, using one corner to wipe away the worst of the drying cum on your face. Turning to the bowls on the floor, you took a moment to calm yourself down and wipe away your tears with your hands before you leaned down to begin the awkward affair of drinking the water from the bowl. Before you started, though, you glanced up out of the cage. 

No one seemed to be watching. 

Picking up the bowl with your hands, you tipped it up, drinking that way. It was far easier than leaning down to lap at it. No one shouted, no one told you to stop, and so you drank half before setting the bowl down. You’d had very little to drink since you’d come here, so you were thirsty and also desperate to get rid of the bad taste in your mouth, but you forced yourself to save the other half. The bowl of rice was still awkward, even using your hands, which you soon gave up on, settling for simply eating straight from the bowl like a dog. 

When you were done, you sat down at the very back of the cage, pulling your blanket around you, and curled in on yourself with your knees drawn up to your chest. Closing your eyes, you tried to lose yourself in a daydream. You pictured yourself walking through the forest you’d frequented as a child, brushing your hands over the leaves of trees overhanging the trail, hearing the sound of the chattering river to one side as though you were actually there. For a little while, you took comfort in your fantasy universe, hiding away in your own mind, and for just a few precious minutes, you were calm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought no one would notice you bending the rules a little. Unfortunately, it seems that hiding anything from Lucifer is impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Things have been crazy, and I've been unwell (had to get tested for covid but tested negative thank god!) but my motivation seems to have come back a bit now, it comes and goes. Thanks for being patient!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is fairly heavy on the pain and torture, so be warned. I've been reading a lot of whumpy fics and I got inspired. I'll probably be a bit nicer to our reader/protagonist next chapter! Maybe. If I'm in a good mood.

You were left in the cage for quite some time, and eventually you fell into an exhausted sleep. Several hours later, you were awoken by the rattling of the lock on the front of your cage. 

You were taken to shower again, and then led back to the throne room and shoved down onto your knees, chained once more to the pillar by your collar, wrists left free. Lucifer entered the room several minutes later, making his way over to you and standing above you; you kept your gaze averted, not looking up at him. “Hands and knees, facing me,” he ordered. Reluctantly, you clambered onto your hands and knees on the cold stone floor. “Good. Head down.” He placed a booted foot between your shoulder blades, pushing down, forcing you to lower your head until your forehead touched the stone floor. 

Crouching down in front of you, Lucifer ran a hand almost tenderly through your hair. “Now, I think someone needs to be punished, don’t you?” 

Your heart skipped a beat in your chest, but you stayed frozen. “W-why, Master?” 

“You tell me. Why do you think?” 

Nausea churned in your stomach, your mouth suddenly dry. “I... I don’t know, Master...” 

Lucifer straightened up, and then slammed his boot into your ribs, almost knocking you over. With a cry of pain, you curled in on yourself defensively. “Back in position,” Lucifer snapped, but you hesitated, catching your breath. He kicked you again, once, twice, three times, each one knocking the air from your lungs, horrific pain blossoming in your side. “Back into position _now_ ,” he ordered, and you scrambled quickly back into your pose, head down, ass up, legs apart, ribs pulsing with pain. “That’s better. Now, you lie to me again and I’ll cut off your fingers and feed them to you.” 

Whimpering, you closed your eyes, feeling your entire body start to tremble with fear. “Now tell me, little puppy. What do I need to punish you for?” 

To your frustration and horror, you could feel yourself beginning to cry, utterly exhausted from sustained fear, pain and tension. “I... I really d-don't know...” 

“What did you get up to last night when you thought no one was watching?” 

Your heart sank as you realised what he meant. “I... I ate using my hands, Master, I’m sorry...” 

“Did I say you could use your hands to eat?” 

“No, Master.” Your voice was a whisper. 

Lucifer circled you for a moment, drawing things out, making you wait, tense and shaking. Finally he spoke. “Stretch your arms out in front of you, palms up.” 

Adjusting your position, you did as you were told, raising your head as you did so. “Keep your head down,” Lucifer snapped. “Forehead touching the floor.” Lowering your head, you took a deep, staggered breath. In this position, you couldn’t see a thing, just the grey, unforgiving concrete in front of your face. 

After another long, tense moment, something brushed against the palms of your hands, and you gasped. “Since your hands were the source of the problem, I think they should get the punishment, don’t you?” 

Any remaining strength and will you had was beginning to fade away as you cried and shook. “Master, no, please...” 

At the sound of a whip cracking, immediately accompanied by a stripe of pain across your outstretched left hand, you screamed, breaking position and curling in on yourself. 

The whip came down again and again on your back, your shoulders, your ass, and you curled into the foetal position, protecting your face, screaming over and over. It was all you were capable of. “I told you to keep your position,” Lucifer snapped, finally stopping his onslaught with the whip, leaving you sobbing brokenly on the floor. “On your knees.” 

“I can’t,” you wailed, your arms wrapped tightly around yourself. “Please, please, I can’t...” 

“And now you’re not even calling me Master. I guess I haven’t been hard enough on you.” 

Your breathing hitched with harsh, terrified sobs as you wept. All the pain, the trauma, the exhaustion, it had all caught up with you, and you simply couldn’t take any more. “If I have to restrain you, then believe me, you won’t like what happens next,” Lucifer warned. “You have five seconds to get back into position.” 

You couldn’t do it. You just couldn’t. 

Lucifer grabbed you by the hair, and you yelped, frantically trying to struggle free but getting nowhere as he unchained your collar and began dragging you roughly to the centre of the room. Your legs dragged helplessly across the floor as you shrieked and kicked and struggled, wild with terror. 

There were steel restraints set into the floor, which you were sure hadn’t been there before, but Lucifer could easily have just conjured them up. Despite your struggles, you were overpowered easily, your wrists forced into the restraints, palms up, the bands of steel fastened so tightly that you couldn’t even turn your wrists, let alone free them. Your ankles were locked into similar restraints, keeping you on your knees, legs apart, and your collar was attached at the front to a clip in the floor, keeping your head down. 

Lucifer crouched in front of you, tutting like a disappointed parent. “And I thought we were making progress. I’m tempted never to let you use your hands again while you’re here. Now, how are you supposed to address me?” 

You were crying too hard to speak. Lucifer straightened up. 

The whip cracked down on your back, hard, and you screamed. 

“What should you address me as?” Lucifer asked, completely calm, before bringing the whip down again. 

“Master!” you shrieked, as fiery pain lanced across your back. “Master, Master, my Master...” 

“Better.” Lucifer moved back around in front of you. “See, now was that so hard?” 

You watched your tears spill onto the concrete in front of you, dark splashes on the stone. Lucifer cracked the whip above you, and you flinched with a soft cry. You’d never been so afraid in your life. 

The whip bit into your palm suddenly, snapping against the sensitive flesh, ripping a scream from your throat. Your hand curled into a fist instinctively. “Ah, keep your palm out,” Lucifer warned, and you stretched your hand out flat again, only for the whip to come down once more. 

You screamed yourself hoarse as the whip tore into your palm, again and again, leaving scarlet welts and soon breaking skin, sending blood spattering onto the concrete. Eventually, Lucifer paused. “Don’t think you’ll be using that hand for a while,” he commented, before taking up position on your other side. 

The pain was like nothing you’d ever felt before as Lucifer started on your other hand. Every time your fingers would curl up, he would order you to straighten them, and the moment you did, he’d bring the whip back down. Your throat burned, your rough screams sounding almost inhuman to your ears. When Lucifer finally stopped, you were certain your hands must be bloody ribbons. 

“See, if you’d just behaved a little better, that would be your punishment over,” Lucifer said, “but unfortunately, that was just the start.” 

By this point, you were almost hyperventilating. “Please, Master, no more, please no more...” 

Grabbing your hair, Lucifer lifted your head as much as your collar would allow, shoving a thick length of fabric into your mouth before you could protest and tying it behind your head. “I’ve had enough of your whining,” he said, patting the side of your face roughly. “You just stay quiet and take it.” 

It took everything you had not to be sick. 

The restraints around your wrists and ankles were released, and you were dragged to your feet by several demons, pulling you forward roughly. Your wrists were chained behind your back, and a rope dropped over your head, tied in a noose around your throat. Wild with panic, you continued to struggle and fight, screaming into the gag, but it was futile. Surely Lucifer wouldn’t kill you? 

The rope pulled taut, pulling upwards, and you choked; it was being lifted, forcing you to stand on your tiptoes in order to breathe. The demons were no longer holding you, stepping back and leaving you to stand precariously balanced on your toes, gasping for air. 

“Do whatever you want with her,” Lucifer said from somewhere behind you. “Just make sure she’s alive enough to be healed later.” 

You barely had enough air to scream. 

One of the demons grabbed your leg, lifting it up, holding it high until your muscles burned. A cock slammed into your now exposed pussy, one of the demons beginning to fuck you roughly, your other foot scrambling for purchase on the smooth concrete floor as the demon’s thrusts pushed you off balance. Someone slapped your ass, hard, and you yelped. 

Another demon had picked up the whip again, and brought it down hard on your back. It was like strips of fire being laid over your skin. You couldn’t scream, couldn’t do anything but make muffled grunts behind the gag, hauling in desperate gasps of air through your compressed windpipe. Endless hot stripes of pain tore into your back, even as the demon fucking you began to rub your clit, his thumb circling it roughly, and you squeezed your eyes shut, overwhelmed with terror and pain. 

The plug was removed from your ass, another demon shoving inside. You felt dizzy, lightheaded. Despite the strain of having your leg held up like this, you were terrified of them letting go, not sure if you’d have the strength to hold yourself up any more. The world became snapshot images and sensations, all jumbled together; the noise of the whip, the pain, lungs aching, throat burning, a cock buried deep in your pussy moving in rhythm with the one in your ass, warm tension building from the touch on your clit. It was overwhelming. You couldn't even think, couldn't do anything but try to cling to what remained of your sanity.

Somehow despite everything, you came with a hoarse cry, your orgasm almost painful, exploding through you, spots dancing across your vision. You couldn’t breathe, you were going to die. It felt like dying. When the demon inside you pulled out, another took his place, giving you no time to catch your breath, not that you could breathe, anyway. 

Perhaps this was it. You were going to die here. _I'm sorry, Cas,_ you thought, hoping he’d somehow hear you. _It wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry._

It was impossible to tell how long it went on for. Somehow a second orgasm was forced from you, even as you flinched and whined from the oversensitivity, and you were whipped for what felt like an eternity, until eventually you stopped reacting, beyond the odd jolt of your body and faint whimper. Your throat was on fire from screaming. Eventually, finally, it stopped. Everything stopped. 

Your legs trembled violently beneath you as you shifted around on your toes, fighting to keep yourself raised up enough to ease the rope’s pressure on your throat. Each breath was agony, and you were barely taking in enough oxygen to fill your lungs. Any time you allowed your heels to drop and rest on the floor, your breathing was cut off completely, leaving you choking, heart pounding, until you finally forced yourself back up again instinctively. 

As time went on, you only became more spaced out. Thanks to the trauma and lack of oxygen, you almost forgot where you were for a few brief seconds, until you started to relax and let your weight fall, and the rope choked you once more, jolting you back to reality. 

No one even knew you were here. No one was coming to save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add that I will be including the suggestions I've had in the comments so far, and I'm happy to take more suggestions for kinks, ideas etc. Just want to make sure I don't force things in and let the story flow naturally as well, which is why if you suggest something it might not appear for a few chapters or so!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lucifer get a little quality alone time. He's a step closer to breaking you.

When Lucifer came for you, you were almost delirious, entirely disconnected from reality. In fact, you didn’t even notice him approaching you until he ran a hand over your cheek, making you jump. 

“Shh,” Lucifer whispered almost soothingly, trailing his fingers down your throat, tracing along the edge of the rope. He pulled down the gag, letting it hang around your neck. 

Your strength was failing, the rope choking you more with every second as your feet sank closer to the ground. Every breath was an enormous effort, your throat painfully swollen, leaving you unable to even beg or plead. You’d take a beating over this, anything. The pain was overwhelming. 

Lucifer clicked his fingers, and the rope snapped. 

You hit the floor hard, gasping and coughing, bruising your ribs and narrowly avoiding your face slamming into the concrete without your hands to save yourself. Another click of Lucifer's fingers, and the chains holding your wrists released. Each cough was agony, sending bruising pain flaring in your throat, which you clutched at with one now free hand. Your other hand scrabbled against the floor as you writhed weakly on the ground, trying to catch your breath, dizzy and lightheaded. 

Lucifer ran a hand down your side, round to your ass, pressing a finger against your loosened hole. “And where’s your plug, hmm? Don’t tell me I need to punish you even more.” 

Frantically, you shook your head. “No, Master, please...” you wheezed, before being interrupted with another coughing fit. “Demons... took it out... please...” 

Lucifer laughed. “It’s ok, little puppy, I’m just messing with you.” He pressed his fingers gently to your throat again, and you gasped at the pain, desperately trying to pull away. “Now, I’m going to heal you just enough that you can obey orders, because right now I don’t think you’re capable of doing anything. And if you can be really, really good for me, then I’ll heal you completely. Understand?” 

You nodded. “Yes, Master,” Lucifer corrected. 

It took every scrap of strength left in your body to force out the words through your battered throat. “Yes, Master,” you wheezed. 

Lucifer pressed two fingers to your forehead, and the pain eased, but not by much. The swelling in your throat died down, allowing you to breathe again without too much difficulty, though it still hurt. The welts and open wounds made by the whip barely eased at all, but the ache in your legs was diminished. 

Removing a leather collar from the pocket of his trenchcoat, Lucifer buckled it around your neck, and clipped a leash to the ring at the front. “Come on, little puppy,” he said, tugging gently on the leash, and you reluctantly crawled after him as he led you from the throne room, out into a corridor. It hurt your knees to crawl on the concrete, and you winced, but fortunately you didn’t have to travel far. Lucifer led you into another room, through a heavy steel door. 

The room was filled with BDSM furniture, and you pulled back, but Lucifer led you on with a firm tug on the leash. “I got this room all set up for whenever I want a little privacy,” he explained. 

He led you over to a leather spanking bench, which you climbed up onto nervously at his prompting, seeing no way of disobeying. For now, at least, the defiance had been tortured out of you. Lucifer began buckling the restraints around your wrists and ankles, and one over your back, completely immobilising you. He removed the leash from your collar, attaching it to a clip at the front of the spanking bench, forcing you to keep your head lowered. “Good girl. See, aren’t things so much easier when you do as you’re told?” 

Closing your eyes, you trembled fearfully on the bench, terrified of what he might have planned as you listened to him move around behind you. 

You gasped at the sudden chill of a lubed finger sliding into your ass. Within moments, Lucifer added a second finger, and then a third, your ass already a little stretched from being fucked. After a moment, he withdrew his fingers again, and you took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. 

Something else slid into your ass moments later, something new, thin and a little cold. “The demons might not care if you’re clean, but I do,” Lucifer commented from behind you, and after a few seconds, you inhaled sharply at the sensation of cool water flooding into you. Tied down the way you were, you could barely even squirm as it filled you. 

It didn’t take long for your stomach to begin to cramp, and you whimpered as the pain slowly began to build. “Shh,” Lucifer whispered, slapping your ass lightly, and you bit your lip to try and keep yourself quiet. 

After a few minutes, the pain was starting to become intense, and you couldn’t hold back your soft whimpers and moans, squirming as best you could in the restraints. Lucifer ran a hand through your hair, and you flinched. “Relax, little puppy,” he murmured. “Almost got it all in. That’s a good girl.” 

You closed your eyes as his hand stroked through your hair; you had to admit, it was comforting. Castiel’s hand. Once again, you tried to imagine just for a moment that this was Cas. Cas stroking your hair, murmuring comfort, helping you through the pain. 

God, you missed him. 

At last, the flow of water stopped, and Lucifer moved back around behind you. “Good girl. Now, when I take this out, you’d better not spill any.” Gently, he removed the enema tube, and you groaned as you fought to stay clenched and keep the water in. 

A moment later, a plug was being pushed into your ass, keeping the water there, and you cried out as the cramping worsened. “Aww, I know, puppy, it hurts,” Lucifer said mockingly. “Just five minutes, and you can get it out. You gonna suck my cock to pass the time?” 

You longed to protest, to say no, but you were in agony, and refusing would just make things worse. When Lucifer returned to stand in front of you, undoing his pants and freeing his cock, you reluctantly opened your mouth. “Stick your tongue out, put some work into it,” he ordered, and you did as you were told, lapping at the head of his cock. “That’s right. Good puppy. Such a good little puppy.” 

Burying his fingers in your hair, Lucifer stepped closer, slowly pushing into your mouth. The position wasn’t the easiest, and with the cramping in your stomach and the residual pain in your throat from earlier, relaxing was almost impossible. The second his cock touched the back of your throat, you gagged, choking, and he pulled back. 

“Relax,” he murmured. “Is your throat sore?” 

“Yes, Master,” you panted, tears stinging your eyes. 

“Well, perhaps that’ll teach you to behave,” he said, pushing back into your mouth. “I won’t expect perfection, but I won’t go easy on you, either.” 

You continued to gag and choke as he began fucking your throat slowly. Lucifer didn’t seem to care, sliding in and out in an even rhythm, thankfully not too fast, giving you enough time to snatch in breaths of air through your nose between thrusts. Your throat burned, your eyes stinging, a few stray tears escaping, and all you could do was pray for it to be over as time dragged on. Finally, Lucifer pulled out. 

“That’s a good girl. Starting to learn your place, aren’t you?” he commented as he left your side. 

Fury burned low in your stomach at his words. No, he couldn’t break you that easily. He couldn’t. You should fight back, you couldn’t just let this happen. 

But where would fighting get you? 

Lucifer set something down behind you. “Ok, you’ve got a bucket underneath you, so when I take your plug out, you can let the water out,” Lucifer told you, and you sighed in relief, desperate to be free of the horrible cramping. Lucifer gently slid the plug from your ass, and you groaned as you finally let go of the water, Lucifer’s hand running down your back soothingly. 

The entire experience was humiliating, and when you were done, Lucifer quickly slid two fingers into your ass, and then three. “Now, let’s see if we can fit my whole hand in here, shall we?” 

You whimpered fearfully, which Lucifer ignored as he stretched you open with his fingers. “So, did you and Cas ever do this? Did he ever fuck this hole?” 

Curling your hands into fists, you whispered, “once, Master.” 

Lucifer pressed in a fourth finger, and you cried out at the burning stretch. “See, I have Castiel’s memories, but it’s hard to see specifics sometimes. Did you ever think about him fisting this tight little ass?” 

Fighting back tears, you shook your head. “No, Master.” 

“Aww. Does it scare you? The thought of my entire hand in here, your tiny little ass stretched around my wrist?” 

The tears were flowing now as you nodded. “Yes, Master,” you sobbed. 

“Poor little puppy. Just try to relax, and it won’t be so bad.” His fingers were sliding in and out, opening you up gradually, accompanied by a slight burning pain, and you took a deep breath, trying your absolute hardest to relax as he'd said, knowing that would make it far more comfortable. Still, it was easier said than done. 

Lucifer’s thumb brushed against your rim, and every part of your mind screamed to tense, but you closed your eyes and breathed. Slowly, he began working it inside, his other hand coming up to rub your clit in gentle circles as he pushed further into your ass. “There we go. Let me in,” he murmured. “Good pet.” 

To your disappointment, you could feel pleasure starting to burn low in your stomach at Lucifer’s touch on your clit as he stretched you open, and you were having to fight back a moan, panting as his hand slid slowly into you. “Almost there,” he said, and you bit your lip to silence your noises. There was a burning pain as your ass stretched around the widest part of his hand, and finally, it was inside, sinking deep into your ass like it was meant to be there.

You couldn’t hold back a moan. Lucifer chuckled. 

“Hmm. Are you enjoying yourself, puppy?” he asked as he continued to rub your clit, a little firmer now. “Does that feel good?” 

“N-no, Master,” you whined. 

“Are you sure? Because it sounds like you’re having a good time.” His hand shifted inside you as he rotated his wrist a little, and then started to very gently thrust it in and out, as much as your tight hole would allow. “If it doesn’t feel good, do you want me to stop touching your clit?” 

Whimpering, you shook your head. “No, Master,” you whispered, horribly ashamed.

“Then tell me how much you like it.” 

Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes. Just words, they were just words. “I... I like it, Master.” 

“Hmm, I think you can do better than that. What do you like? Be specific.” 

_Words. Just words._ “I like... having your hand inside me, Master. I like your fingers on my clit...” 

“Good. Keep going.” Lucifer’s touch on your clit sped up, and you could feel pleasurable tension building in your stomach and thighs. 

“It feels so good, Master, so good having my... my ass stretched around your wrist...” you almost choked on the words, but you forced them out. You couldn’t fight back anymore, not right now, you simply didn’t have the strength, and you let the words flow despite your shame. “Feels so good, being so stretched open... Want to come, Master, please...” 

Lucifer laughed. “Tell me how much you like being my little pet, and I’ll let you come.” 

You hesitated, not sure if you could bring yourself to say it, but when the movement of Lucifer’s fingers slowed down on your clit, you begged. “I... I love being your little pet, Master...” 

“Are you going to be my little pet forever?” 

No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t hold back a moan. “Yes, Master... I’ll be your pet forever, Master, please...” It took every scrap of self control you possessed to keep yourself from coming. The punishment would surely be severe for coming without his permission.

Finally, Lucifer spoke again. “You can come, little puppy.” 

With a cry, you came, your orgasm one of the most powerful you’d ever had. It exploded low in your stomach, the pleasure all encompassing, and your hips bucked as much as they could with your body restrained to the bench. The waves of pleasure seemed to last an eternity, crashing through you before they finally began to fade, leaving you weak and drained, breathing hard, panting and sated. 

Lucifer slowly eased his hand free from your ass, and you whined at the slight pain and the sensation of emptiness that was left afterwards. “I’ll break you yet, puppy,” Lucifer said, slapping your ass hard, before leaving the room. The door closed behind him, and you were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter guys! I will probably continue to be slow updating, but I have no plans to abandon this fic. I'm just very easily distracted! And with the show ending, I'm also an emotional wreck. Anyone else still screaming over 15x18?
> 
> I hope this doesn't feel rushed but it's nearly 3am so I'm just gonna post it. As always, please suggest kinks/ideas if you have any! I already have the next chapter planned out in my head, so I'll try and get it done as soon as I can!


End file.
